Treasure
's cursed crew.]] Treasure was an important part of the history surrounding pirates. According to Pirate Lore, pirates often hid their stolen fortunes in remote places, intending to return for them later, often with the use of treasure maps. Some may find buried treasure, either finding it by accident or having a townsperson may reveal where to look. Many mysterious treasures could be found within the untamed islands of the Caribbean, discoveries that enchant the eye of any adventurer. Chests of riches were hidden all over the Caribbean for pirates to hunt for. Most quests would reward with a treasure of some sort: gold, jewels, trinkets, or even locations that couldn't be found. Advancing through these pursuits of unique treasures could lead to finding a series of elusive items, often held by deadly foes or cast upon with an evil curse. History .]] At some point during his search for the Fountain of Youth, the Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León managed to assemble a fortune in gold, silver, jewels, and pearls. He kept his treasure in the captain's quarters of his ship, the Santiago, along with fine furnishings and other priceless artifacts. One of the treasure chests of the wrecked Santiago held the most valuable prize in Ponce de León's coffers: the silver Chalices of Cartagena.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p.12-13: "The Spanish" However, in 1523, the Santiago disappeared, along with its captain and his resplendent treasures. Though the contents of the room would not be discovered until nearly two centuries later, where the Santiago sat atop of rocks on the edge of a cliff. By that time, any movement or attempt to grab a piece of treasure would overbalance the ship.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides During the Age of Piracy, many pirates collected their loot and kept it in safe places, most of which were located on the untamed islands of the Caribbean. Some hide treasure on tropical or deserted islands, while others hunt for them in quests or perilous adventures. In pursuing unique treasures, these quests would reward adventurers with something: silver, gold, mythical weapons, trinkets collected during the journey. Treasure hunts usually lead to the need to find any series of elusive items, often held by deadly foes. All rewards were not what they appear, as the Caribbean was full of mystery, danger, and evil curses. There were legends about Isla Esquelética that said Stone-Eyed Sam kept his treasure in a secret chamber beneath his bed. That treasure was found decades after his death by the young adventurer Jack Sparrow and his crew, though they were able to take only one treasure chest.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm Later, Jack would try and find a treasure more valuable than gold and jewels, the fabled Trident of Poseidon. The Trident was also pursued by his old crew, now accompanied by Captain Laura Smith and her first mate Mr. Reece.Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak In the early 1730s, Jack Sparrow, now an officer of the East India Trading Company in command of the merchant ship Wicked Wench, was ordered by Cutler Beckett, the Company's director for West Africa, to find the legendary island of Kerma, and its treasure-filled labyrinth. Though Jack found the island, he refused to give its bearings to Beckett, an act which cost him his ship, and his life, though both he and his ship returned to the world of the living thanks to Davy Jones, the supernatural lord of the underwater realms.The Price of Freedom of Isla de Muerta.]] Two years later, now a notorious pirate and captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow searched for cursed treasure of Isla de Muerta. Three days into the voyage, his First Mate Hector Barbossa tricked the bearings to the island out of Jack Sparrow. After raising a mutiny against Jack, which led to him being marooned on Rumrunner's Isle, Captain Barbossa led Jack's former crew in finding the treasure and spent it all.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Days after being marooned, Jack was got off the island with the help of a group of Rumrunners and transported to Port Royal. With the help of the local Tavern Keeper, he was able to steal some gold and find some treasure in the graveyard. He used that gold to buy himself a sloop and continue with piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (video game) Soon, after falling under its terrible curse, Barbossa's crew began a quest to restore all 882 pieces of Aztec Gold. But the cursed pirates didn't just bring Aztec Gold to Isla de Muerta, they heaped up all the plunder in the cave. Until the curse was lifted, wealth was worthless to them, for nothing they buy brought them pleasure. But not everything in the cave was valuable, as Pintel and Ragetti mistakenly bring a trunk of women's clothing. Packed in chests and heaped in messy piles, treasure filled the caves: precious jewels are strewn across the ground; pearl string once hung around the neck of a princess of Bavaria; amethyst centerpiece of brooch was big as a pigeon's eye. The treasure on Isla de Muerta included huge quantities of gold and silver bars and coins, which came from raids on Spanish ships heading back to Seville from the country's colonies in Mexico and Peru. But some of the most valuable pieces are jewelry stolen from wealthy passengers on ships the Black Pearl attacked.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.40-41: "Isla de Muerta" During the decades of piracy on the high seas, the infamous pirate Blackbeard assembled a treasure worth a fortune. Though he was more interested in Dark Magic than gold, he used his riches wisely. When he entrusted his newborn daughter Angelica to the nuns in a Spanish convent, he payed them very well for Angelica's care.Angelica's backstory from Disney Second Screen Though his captain's cabin on the Queen Anne's Revenge was full of magical paraphernalia, he also kept several treasure chests close at hand. Behind the scenes *In English fiction there are three well known stories that helped popularize the myth of buried pirate treasure: "The Gold-Bug" by Edgar Allan Poe, "Wolfert Webber" by Washington Irving and Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson. When he read the script for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, actor Johnny Depp found the script quirky; one of the reasons being that rather than trying to find treasure, the crew of the Black Pearl were trying to return it in order to lift their curse.The Curse of the Black Pearl Audio Commentary with Director Gore Verbinski and Star Johnny Depp surrounded with treasure.]] *In Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, pirates invade Puerto Dorado in search of the town's treasure. However, until the 2006 revamp, in which Jack Sparrow finds the treasure, the pirates were unable to find it. *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, there are several quests in which the player must find buried treasure. *In one of the production drafts of the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides screenplay, before Jack Sparrow chose "an item of approximately equal weight", Hector Barbossa says "See there, I've learnt my lesson about taking treasure from a place, not knowing what curse might lie upon it." Though Jack ignored this and grabbed for a stack of coins.One of the production drafts of the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides screenplay. *The Magic Kingdom's interactive game A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas, guests using a map and magic talisman to help them complete five different pirate raids throughout Adventureland. Their goal in these raids, to help locate different Treasures of the Seven Seas. *Before the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest|second Pirates film]] was release, the subtitle was rumored to be "Treasure of the Lost Abyss". Despite it being false, the rumor has persisted for years.On Stranger Tides - SCRIPTS Message Board - Wordplayer.com Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' *''A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''A Revolting Development!'' *''The Treasure of Shipwreck Island!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links * * Notes and references Category:Piracy